A display panel such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescence display panel (EL) is used in various fields of OA equipments such as a personal computer and a television set, taking advantage of the features such as light weight, thin shape, and low power consumption. In recent years, the display panel is also used as display devices for a portable remote terminal such as a cellular phone and PDA (personal digital assistant), a car navigation equipment, and a game machine.
The display panel is equipped with gate lines and source lines in an active area which displays images. A signal source for supplying signals required to display the images is mounted in a peripheral area outside the active area. The gate lines and source lines are pulled out to the peripheral area and electrically connected with a pad in which the signal source is mounted.
As a structure of a terminal for mounting the signal source, a structure which laminates a metal layer and a transparent electric conductive layer is known.